The Land below!
by jboy44
Summary: Cornered on the top of a mountain Takashi and his group were ready to accept death at the hands of them, but a fissure opened up making them fall underground. At first it looked like fate saved them form dying by the hands of the undead, but no Fate saved them period. they fell into a strange new underground world, safe form the dead and surround by wonders.


On top of a Mountain Takashi was looking down through a pair of binoculars the undead legless where crawling up to the top slowly and slowly.

He sighed as he turned to his group, "Sorry guys but we're doomed we wasted all our ammo trying to get up here betting they couldn't make it but they are coming."

Everyone's face dropped as it all hit them this was finally the end.

Rei screamed, "SOME LEADER YOU ARE!" she crossed her arms in rage.

Kohta then said, " It's not his fault! Even if we were still in the city we still wouldn't have ammo no one's making more so we're were going to run out for good sooner or later."

Saeko sat down on a rock as she said, " He is right!" she then looked at the remains of her sword it was nicked and half broken off and covered in rust and blood stains, "even blades give out in time without the tools to maintain them. We were going to run out of defense sooner or later."

Takagi fell flat on her but holding Alice, "all we have is guns to use as clubs and even then sooner or later we won't' be able to keep up with them, Sorry Alice we couldn't protect you!"

the young girl looked sad as she said, " It's ok you guys did your best… besides we manages to stay safe here for almost a year. That was the best we ever did."

Shizuka was on the ground crying as she rolled around, " I'm going to die a Christmas cake!"

They then felt the ground shake as Takashi smiled and teared up " and earth quake well at least it looks like the dead won't get to finish us off at least." Zeke just barked.

in a moment a fissure opened up below them making them all fall and slip in.

As he fell takashi closed his eyes.

Takashi's point of view.

I closed my eyes I could here Takagi screaming but I was at peace… I promised I won't let the dead kill my friends….. may not be how I won't to fulfill it but I kept it.

I wonder what will happen next…. What's after this life….. will I dream….. well I come back in some far off time when the dead are nothing but rotten puddles on the ground…. Will there still be people…. Will I till have my friends… I don't' know.

I then passed out as I entered a memory.

I was back to five when I looked at my dad who looked like an older me,with a back pack on as I said, "dad where are you going it?"

He then smiled as he opened up his note book and showed me, "you see son I'm heading for this mountain as a geologist I'm going to try and figure out and interesting thing that is wrong with it. All signs point to the mountain being hollow! Something that should be impossible, and may be find out why there are so many reports of tribal people being spotted on it, and people vanishing."

I smiled, "maybe there is some secret second world in there filled with strange people that come up once and a while.

he laughed, "well maybe cave dwellers but I don't think we'll find a second world but if I did it would be the biggest find in the world… funny you mention that I was laughed at school for saying the same thing."

the memory then end as I opened my eyes as I felt a drip hitting my head. wait we were on that mountain my dad vanished…. My eyes slowly adjusted themselves as I spotted a drip form a rock in the roof and I saw rock falling into place filling the spot we fell through…. "we how did I survive the fall?"

I then got up I saw my friends knocked out and breathing even Zeke was still alive, I rolled over and slowly push myself up I ground and felt the ground it looked like rock but my hand was dented it …. I moved my hand and saw it take back it's normal shake…. Like fucking rubber?

Soon I forced myself to my feet as I leaned against the cave wall and said, "What the fuck rubber rocks? How in the hell?" I then saw a light and limped against the wall to it and my eyes gasped, I rubbed them to make sure I was seeing this right.

Form an opening big enough for us all the to get through I saw a city sized gave system…. With large mushrooms making it look like a forest above it was a massive shining crystal of some kind like a sun….. " What in the hell?"

I then saw a bright faintly glowing blue bird fly by as I said, "Holly shit! Guys we're alive and you are not going to believe this shit! It's like in that book!"

In a moment Takagi limbed to me rubbing her eyes " what is it….WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Return to third person point of view.

Takashi's eyes widen as I teared up, " My dad before he vanished on this mountain said he was once laughed at for thinking a second world could be below our own….. he was right! Ladies and fellow Gentlemen I give you the center of the earth!"

takagi adjusted her glasses witch only had one lens witch was cracked as she said, "What in the high hell? This is impossible!? If this is possible who knows how many more underground place they could be!"

She then looked to the crystal witch was dimming, "Wait it must be reflecting Sun light! I mean I know crystal can reflect light but to do so form this far below perfectly is impossible! Well I should say implausible sense I'm looking at it…. Has to be way more massive then it looked to keep it shining that bright!"

Shizuka then joined them hopping a little and said, "Guys the rocks are bouncy!" her chest shaking with each hop till she stopped hopping when she saw it and said, " it's like in that movie!"

Rei joined them holding her leg a little as she said, "Wait's going on and ….WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Kohta joined him his glass lens where cracked as he said, "it's like something out of a video game!"

Saeko walked up holding her left shoulder as she said, "… I think we have been blessed."

Alice soon walked up holding Zeke as she said, "Guys Zeke broke his leg and…. IT'S SO PRETTY!"

in a moment the crystal's light finally died down giving them what was like night! And the cave above them was even light up with massive spots of glowing fungus giving night time levels of light as everyone gasped.

Takashi was tearing, up, " Guys don't you know what this means?"

Takagi then adjusted her glasses and said, "the rules of chance probability and science just got screwed massively for the second time?"

Takashi then looked at her, "well yes but that wasn't what I was thinking. What I was thinking is these is where all the wild people and missing people go slash came from! This mountain opens up pulling things in or letting them out then closed again! people like my dad! There are people here! We just have to find them!"

Shizuka jumped, "I don't have to die a Christmas cake! Yes and bouncy bouncy rocks!" she was being bounced by the ground below her making her chest shake making Kohta have a nose bleed!"

Saeko then point to bridge made the roofs of mushrooms and said, " and look a bridge it's even painted with sides by that red line!"

Takashi limped along and said, "then I guess we follow it we're all hurt and we have no other idea were to go!"

Takagi then yelled, "And what if there savages who will eat us!?"

Kohta then followed him, "then everything is the same as above!"

Alice ran along, "Zeke needs a doctor!"

Saeko held her arm as she said, " I could use some attention to his!"

Rei followed and said, "beats dying here!"

Shizuka ran and said, "I'm coming guys!"

Takagi blinked as she followed, "well what if some of them got pulled in!? what if the undead are waiting for us we lost what little we already had in the fall!"

Rei then said, "then as Kohta said it's more of the same!"

As Takashi walked along the mushroom tops he said, " this things are harder than the ground!" he then whipped his fore head, " It's hot!" he then removed his jacket as he through it to Saeko and said, " here use this to bandage your arm!"

Saeko smiled as she ripped off it sleeve to use as a bandage to tie around her arm and she said, "What a gentlemen!"

Takashi point to some of that glowing fungus in a jar handing form a pole of wood like mushroom parts along the bridge, "it's even lit! so they aren't savages!" they then saw a sign written in Japanese, I mean the people all came from japan so it would make sense that was the langue.

Takagi looked at it and said, "well now… it says welcome new comers to the land below the sky…. And ….. I can't make out the rest the spellings is horrible."

Kohta then looked down to see what looked like a sleeping triceratops below and said, "Dinosaur! Dinosaur!... My life is complete!"

Takagi's left eye twitched, "NOUN OF THIS MAKES SENSE!"

The dinosaur just snored as Shizuka said, "Sound sleeper!"

The Dog then barked as they saw someone in a robe walking towards them making them all stand on guard.

the man lowered his robe's hood to show pale white skin, bright pink almost glowing eyes and pale white hair and he said, "Oh my! You must be form the land above us! Welcome to the land below! Oh my! Some of you look hurt please let me take you to my village we have a healer!"

The man then looked at Takashi staring at him and Takashi said, "can I help you?"

the man then said, " I'm sorry to stare you just look like my villages chief! He is also form the land above… he's name Sacha Komuro by any chance may you be related to him?"

Takashi's eyes widen as he cried, "My dad's alive!"

the native bowed down and said, " I'm sorry sir.!" He then got back up and said, " Please forgive me my name is Elow. Please follow me I'll take you to your father, step mother and younger brother!"

Takahsi's eyes widen as he said, "….. Ok lead the way Elow."

Takagi then yelled, "WHAT IS THIS A FANFICTION?" soon they all continued to mark

Soon they came to a village carved into the stone walls. The entrance was unguarded and ocne in they could see it was massive inside with home build out of mushrooms and carved in

there was stone steps carved in for going to higher levels carts being pulled by horse like lizards streets light by the fungus it looked like a stone age city.

Elow then said, "the healer is on this level the chief is on the top level ten it's the only thing there! Please allow me to lead you to the healer to get check up."

That is when Takashi split form the ground as he said, "sorry but I haven't seen my dad in a logn time that's my first stop!" he then start to go up the stairs.

Elow was about to saw something but Takashi yelled "my mind is made up." The native man then blinked and said, "….. I was going to tell him they had a lift he could take right up to level five to save his feet…. But his mind is made up…. He is the chief's son."

Takashi came to a part with a two in it, "ok almost there…. I have a step mom and little brother.. I wonder how hold he is!"

After awhile he was at level four as he said, "Got dam it!" he was panting! As he rubbed his left leg, "My legs are killing me this one more then the other!" he then went up a level to see a lift that worked by those horse lizard things pulling it and he said, "Oh fuck me!"

He then walked up the stairs for six "you just have to be a head strong idiot don't you takashi! I mean fuck! I could have saved half this time!"

before long he was at the top the stairs lead only to a door carved into a wall well there was a window and he came to it and panted and fell on his but by it as he pant and said, "FUCK IT!...how did people… live … before.. .elevators!"

He then forced himself to stand as he knocked and said, "hello my name is Takashi Komura…. I was told my father lived here!."

in a moment a boy who looked like an older Takashi opened it he was dressed and primitively put together grey pants and shirt, he was bare foot and his pants held up by some rope.

the man who looked like a grey haired version of takashi looked at Takashi both teared up as Takashi fell in to his dad's arms, "Dad!"

Sacha held his oldest son and said, " I never thought I would see you again please son come in!"

Later Takashi was sitting on a stone couch. As he looked at his dad and smiled and said, "And that's how we got here!... I wish I had slowed down to know about the lift! So how did you end up Chief dad."

Sacha was sitting in a chair made of carved mushroom and with a primitive cushion, "when I came here I was scared but I faced I it! I embraced I would see the top side again so I found a tribe of no mads. I showed off my knowledge by showing them how to make a wooden spear. I found out how fast the mushrooms grow, and what the type sides of the sub species where to to make the bridge and stairs to the cave ledges above."

Sacha then said, "It was at that point the Chief at the time impressed with having gotten us off the ground away from the reach of the more predator beast. Offered me his daughter. By that point me and here had already hit it off, but the chief's daughter can only marry someone her father approves of. So I jumped at it.

He then took a breath before saying " then as the new chief lead the way of building this city. It was easy when I found out burning the rocks make them as hard as they logically should be, allowing for stone digging tools to easily destroy the rock till we hit normal rocks and couldn't go any farther."

Takashi smiled and said, "so then this city is your doing, nice going dad."

he then heard someone coming down stairs it was a woman with who's measurements where a little laxing for this universe, she had pale white skin pink eyes light white hair, and was dressed in just a baggy shirt she rubbed er eyes and said, "Darling who this this guy who… kind of looks like you?"

Sacha smiled and said, "morgana my dear this is Takashi my first born son."

Morgana then bowed and said, "Sorry! Oh crap I meet my step son looking a mess!" she then went back up stairs.

Takashi blinked in confusion, then a moment he saw a young child he was rubbing his eyes clearly came down to see what all the noise was about.

he was dressed in just primitive pants his skin was white he was holding some kind of home made plushie, he couldn't be older than eight, he had the natives pale skin but Dark hair like Takashi's even in the same style and he had bright purple eyes.

the boy then asked, "Dad why is mom running up the stairs and.." he then spotted Takashi who looked at him wide eyed, "how is that…?"

Sacha then teared up and said, "Akihiko Meet Takashi your older brother… form the land above."

At that point Both brothers looked each other in the eye for a moment before Akihiko jumped and tackled his brother knocking Takashi off the stone couch!

the next day came fast.

Shizuka was panting as she walked up the stairs, "Why can't the lift go all the way to the top!" she was holding her chest down, "my arm's getting a cramp!"

Kohta was panting, " I…. need a….. moment!"

Alice copied him while holding Zeke who now had a little cast on his left front leg, "me….. too….."

takagi adjusted the remains of her Glasses, " It's not like we're going all the way just to the chief's yard on level nine!"

Saeko was shouldering a new stone short sword as she said, "I feel naked without some form of sword." She quickly rubbed her injured arm and said, "but at least we're patched up.

Rei was panting holding her bandaged leg "this leg is killing me!"

Takagi then point to the eight on the wall behind them, "Level eight one more

Shizuka looked to a stone doorway to a part of the city away at the side of the stairs, "there better be a mail on one of this levels, or maybe a mud bath! Something to pamper myself!"

Saeko then went ahead of them and said, "We're almost to our stop!"

they all then went up the next flight of stairs and came to the stone door way and opened it to come to what looked a plain it had odd redish grass but a plain was a plain.

in it they noticed Takashi with a bandage throwing a ball to a kid who throw it back and he waved , " Hi guys meet my younger brother Akihiko."

the boy now had on animal hid shoes a simple shirt with short sleeves and his normal pants he then turned and waved and blushed when he spotted Alice how walked up to him.

Alice smiled and said, " Hi hi Akihiko I'm Alice."

the half native boy was blushing and said, " Hi."

Takashi was holding the ball and crossed his arms, "Well looks like I got fast tracked into this older brother thing."

Saeko then walked over to him and said, " yet I think you'll do well."

Takashi then pulled her aside and said, " also Saeko my dad told me this nice place to take a girl, would you like to go with me…. You know if you want!" he was red.

Saeko smiled and said, "why I would love to Takashi, but I thought you would end up with Rei."

Takashi then sighed, "yeah I had a talk about that with my dad on how those feelings seemed to have fade when we got here. He told me I was probably lapsing trying to go back to a time when I wasn't in danger mental, and Rei was who I was with when that time was a thing. Not in danger… my mind isn't tricking it's self anymore."

Saeko rolled her eyes and said, " the power of the human mind."

Takashi then looked to see Akihiko fall over tripping over his own feet making Alice laugh as he said, " I know but ….. I think I need to switch back into big brother mode for a moment and have a talk with Akihiko!"

Saeko kissed his check, " Go ahead this is a new cute side.

Takashi then walked back over to his little brother helping him up.

the end.

jboy44 " ok this one shot is dedicated in loving memory to Daisuke Sato, the writer of highschool of the dead who sadly passed away a few months ago thanks to heart failure." 


End file.
